Y, sin embargo, te quiero
by Takari95
Summary: Puede que en el pasado las cosas no hubiesen funcionado entre ellos y, sin embargo, no había podido dejar de querer a aquel hombre que haría cuanto estuviese en sus manos por sus hijos. [Natsuko y Hiroaki]


**-Y, sin embargo, te quiero-**

* * *

><p>Los tacones repiqueteaban suavemente contra el suelo de mármol. Era lo único que se oía en aquel edificio aparte de la televisión puesta a muy bajo volumen en el cuartito de vigilancia. El hombre que le tocaba resguardar el lugar no pensaba perderse uno de los mejores partidos de la liga americana de baloncesto que podía ver gracias a la televisión por cable cortesía de Fuji TV. Los tacones siguieron sonando en la oscuridad, subiendo escaleras, hacia las oficinas. Tap, tap, tap. En aquel silencio parecía que eran el ruido de dos cañones abriendo fuego de forma indiscriminada contra el enemigo. Aquellos zapatos gastados llegaron hasta su lugar de destino y su portadora se detuvo en el umbral para observar aquella gran oficia en la que solo había una mesa iluminada. No podía ser la de otro. Se acercó, esquivando montañas de papeles y algún que otro cable de un ordenador, unas tijeras que habían caído desde uno de esos botes atestados de bolígrafos, lápices y gomas de borrar. Cuando llegó apoyó una mano en la mesa sobre la que había un hombre con la cabeza entre los brazos. El hombre estaba dormido, parecía agotado.<p>

La mujer, aunque dudó unos segundos, colocó la mano en la espalda del hombre, que aunque ya pasaba de los cuarenta, todavía era ancha y fuerte, como lo había sido en el pasado.

─Hiroaki – lo llamó suavemente para no sobresaltarle pero lo hizo igualmente. El hombre se incorporó con brusquedad y se apartó del escritorio, echando la silla con ruedas hacia atrás. Miró a su ex mujer desde la bruma que separa el sueño de la realidad y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para verla bien. Natsuko estaba allí.

─¿Qué ocurre? – que ella estuviera en su oficia no podía presagiar nada bueno, no estaría allí de no ser que hubiese pasado algo. Los hombros de Natsuko estaban un poco tensos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del frío que hacía en aquella oficina. Todos se habían ido ya a sus casas…

─¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – Hiroaki observó cómo Natsuko tomaba una silla de una mesa cercana y se sentaba frente a él, cerca pues sus rodillas se tocaban.

─¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó él con voz trémula. Se puso a rebuscar el calendario que solía tener en la mesa entre los informes que había estado intentando terminar cuando algo le cayó a los pies desde la mesa. Era un paquete, lo había adquirido aquella misma mañana. Verlo allí y no en las manos de quién debería estar fue como si le tiraran un jarro de agua fría – Mierda, Matt... ¿Qué hora es?

─Tarde aunque los chicos se han empeñado en esperarte y no piensan cenar a no ser que vengas – susurró ella. Hiroaki alzó la cabeza con el regalo de Matt en las manos y miró a su ex mujer a los ojos. Natsuko no pudo evitar sonreír porque conociendo a Hiroaki, se habría quedado trabajando hasta tarde haciendo horas extra para poder comprarle ese regalo a Matt. Sabía lo que era. Era una camiseta firmada por un conocido artista de rock que había visitado Japón. Los altos cargos de Fuji TV solo les habían permitido a algunos de sus empleados entrar en contacto con él pero por un alto precio. Ella hubiese querido haberle ayudado a pagar una parte pero esos últimos meses su trabajo estaba flojeando. Puede que en el pasado las cosas no hubiesen funcionado entre ellos y, sin embargo, no había podido dejar de querer a aquel hombre que haría cuanto estuviese en sus manos por sus hijos.

─Lo siento, lo siento mucho – murmuró él, se le veía apenado. Ella le tomó la mano con suavidad y tiró de él. Los chicos esperaban en casa.

-.-.-

Natsuko abrió la puerta de su casa, tanto ella como Hiroaki entraron. Sus hijos estaban sentados en el sofá, jugando a la videoconsola como cuando eran pequeños aunque ya tenían 18 y 15 años.

─Ya te echábamos de menos, papá – dijo T.K., tan amable como siempre.

─Siento haber tardado tanto, me he quedado dormido en el trabajo. Lo siento, chicos – se abrió la chaqueta y sacó un paquete, estiró el brazo y se lo tendió a su hijo mayor que pestañeó, un poco sorprendido. Lo tomó entre las manos y fue hacia la mesa mientras desenrollaba el papel que envolvía la caja con parsimonia, prácticamente sin romperlo. Todos se acercaron a él y contemplaron como Matt abría poco a poco la caja para dejar al descubierto una camiseta negra con una firma hecha con rotulador plateado. El rubio intentó cogerla para desplegarla pero le temblaban demasiado las manos.

─No puedo creerlo. Gracias, papá – se dio la vuelta y dio un abrazo a su progenitor. Aquel cantante en particular era lo que más le inspiraba en el mundo a la hora de componer nuevas canciones para su pequeño grupo. Su padre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

─Dale las gracias a tu hermano que estaba al tanto de todo y ha sido capaz de no contártelo – T.K. dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Matt le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para luego revolverle el cabello a pesar de la resistencia del menor – Y a también a tu madre – una expresión de sorpresa estuvo a punto de dibujarse en el rostro de Natsuko, ella no había hecho nada. Sin embargo, cuando su hijo mayor la rodeó con los brazos, lo estrechó contra ella. Miró a su ex marido por encima del hombro de Matt y movió los labios, "Gracias". Hiroaki se pasó la mano por el pelo y empezó a sentarse a la mesa – Bueno, ¿qué pasa en esta casa? ¿No cenamos?

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Matt estaba eufórico, sonreía y hablaba. Sobre T.K., no hace falta ni mencionar que estaba feliz a más no poder de ver que sus padres eran capaces de colaborar de vez en cuando, por Matt y por él, a pesar de todo. Poco después de sopar las velas, llegaron a la casa Tai y los demás para llevarse a los dos hermanos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Matt.

Cuando se apagaron las voces de aquel grupo grande de adolescentes, la casa se sumió en un importante silencio. Los platos y los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa separaban a Natsuko y Hiroaki que estaban uno a cada lado.

─Te ayudo a recoger y me marcharé. Se ha hecho tarde – dijo Hiroaki mientras empezaba a levantarse.

─Esto… ¿Te apetece tomar una pequeña copa? – preguntó ella – La botella aquella de licor creo que sigue sobre ese estante – Hiroaki miró a Natusko, dudando, aunque finalmente asintió. Mientras ella recogía, él fue a buscar la botella que estaba en lo alto de uno de los muebles del salón, casi oculta tras un montón de libros. Cogió una silla para poder alcanzarla pero antes de llegar a rozarla, su mirada se dirigió a aquel montón de libros… Pasó la mano por la superficie polvorienta que cubría la tapa de uno de ellos. Tomó unos cuantos y los bajó. Abrió uno de ellos y una oleada de recuerdos lo empujó con tal fuerza que casi lo hizo caer de espaldas. No eran simples libros sino álbumes de fotos, viejos álbumes de fotos de su juventud. Se sentó en el sillón, con una Natsuko muy joven mirándolo desde el papel. Aquella foto fue tomada cuando ambos estaban en secundaria. Sonrió con ternura y acarició la foto, recordaba perfectamente ese día.

Natsuko terminó de recoger los platos y, al no escuchar nada, pensó que Hiroaki se había marchado. Sin embargo, cuando volvió al salón lo vio sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia abajo. Se acercó hacia él y miró por encima de su hombro y casi antes de ver lo que tenía entre las manos, la voz de Hiroaki se alzó.

─¿Te acuerdas de esto? – preguntó él. Ella se aproximó más y vio el viejo álbum de fotos y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

─Fue el día que nuestro curso ganó el primer campeonato interescolar. Fuiste el máximo anotador – se sentó a su lado y tiró del álbum un poco para que quedara entre los dos – T.K. ha sacado de ti la pasión por el baloncesto – Acarició la foto al igual que había hecho Hiroaki antes.

-.-.-

─¡Natsuko! ¡Natsuko! – un muy joven Hiroaki de mirada vivaz se dirigía hacia ella corriendo a toda velocidad. Tenía el cabello mojado porque había acabado de salir de la ducha tras el gran partido de baloncesto que había jugado. Llevaba colgada del cuello una brillante medalla de campeones junto a una de máximo encestador. Rodeó a la chica con los brazos y ella correspondió al abrazo de su mejor amigo – No puedo creerlo, ¡somos los campeones! ¡Somos los campeones! – el chico lanzó la toalla que llevaba al cuello al aire.

─Ha sido un partido genial – dijo ella son sus grandes ojos azules clavados en el muchacho. Él sonrió, la sonrisa casi le llegaba hasta las orejas.

─Nunca me había sentido tan bien jugando. Gracias por haber venido a verme – ella se sonrojó suavemente pero no dijo nada. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y Hiroaki sonrió, adoraba aquella parte tan tímida de su amiga.

─¡Chicos! – una voz aguda los hizo volverse. Era Sakura, la fotógrafa y redactora del periódico del instituto – Dejadme que os tome una foto para que salgáis en el próximo número.

─Oh, yo no… El que ha ganado ha sido Hiroaki – dijo Natsuko apartándose. Sin embargo, Hiroaki la atrajo hacia sí pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

─Ahora sonríe, Natsu – le pidió mientras la estrechaba suavemente y sonreía. El flash inmortalizó aquel momento.

-.-.-

─¿Por qué me pediste que saliese contigo en la foto? – preguntó ella, con un deje de nostalgia en la voz.

─Pues porque todo es mejor cuando estás con gente a la que quieres – él pasó varias páginas hasta encontrar un nuevo recuerdo. La foto mostraba a un Hiroaki de unos dieciocho años, iba cubierto de pintura verde. Aquella imagen les sacó una pequeña risa a ambos, cruzaron una mirada y se sonrojaran. Aquella foto contenía el recuerdo de su primer beso.

-.-.-

Los alumnos de último año de secundaria estaban terminando el decorado para la función de fin de curso, era la última que harían en el instituto y tendrían que esforzarse al máximo. Hiroaki estaba con un amigo pintando de verde los paneles del fondo que serían como unas praderas, las laderas de las colinas del país de las maravillas de Alicia. Natsuko había terminado de preparar los vestidos para los protagonistas y se había dirigido a ver qué hacía su mejor amigo. Al verlo pintando le pidió al otro chico que le dejara el pincel para poder trabajar un rato. El otro chico accedió agradecido de tomarse un descanso. Hiroaki estaba comentando en voz alta un partido de fútbol pensando que su amigo lo estaba escuchando cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsuko lo observaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

─No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí – dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella se echó hacia atrás su larga melena rubia y pintó delicadamente el cartón, siempre en el mismo sentido.

─Me he dado cuenta – dijo ella riendo. Sin pensarlo, alzó el pincel del decorado, lo mojó en el cubo y pintó una raya en la mejilla de su amigo. Él se giró rápidamente y lo miró con cara de "cómo te atreves" antes de accionar la brocha contra ella. El cuello de Natsuko quedó pintado de verde. Ambos se enzarzaron en una batalla campal, pintándose los brazos, el cuello, el rostro e incluso el pelo. Natsuko volvió a arremeter contra él cuando tropezó con el cubo y cayó sobre Hiroaki. El chico se quejó, frotándose la cabeza que se había golpeado al caer al suelo pero estalló en risas al ver que Natsuko llevaba la cara pintada y un trozo de pelo apelmazado a causa de aquella pintura pegajosa.

─Tendrías que verte en este momento – susurró Hiroaki enlazando las manos en torno a su cintura. No le importaría por nada del mundo quedarse para siempre acostado en el escenario con Natsuko en sus brazos.

─¿Qué me pasa? Sé que estoy un poco teñida de verde pero…

─Pasa que estás preciosa – no lo pensó, ni un segundo. Acto seguido, alzó la cabeza y la besó en los labios con ternura. Ella tardó un poco reaccionar pero finalmente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y presionó los labios contra los de él antes de profundizar el beso.

-.-.-

Hiroaki suspiró. Recordaba como se había sentido aquella misma noche al llegar a casa y pensar que aquel beso lo había cambiado absolutamente todo porque la que durante años había sido su amigo ahora podía ser algo más. Estaba deseoso por estar con ella y, por encima de todo, hacerla feliz.

─No puedo creer que hayan pasado 25 años – susurró Hiroaki.

─Sinceramente, parece que fue ayer.

─Sé que puede que sea un poco tarde para decirte esto y puede que no sea el mejor momento pero quería que supieras que aquel día fui el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra – ella entreabrió los labios. Quería hablar, decirle que ella también se sintió así pero a la hora de hablar de sentimientos siempre le resultaba duro. Así que, en respuesta, le acarició el antebrazo ante lo que Hiroaki sonrió. Siguieron rozando fotos con la punta de los dedos. Algunos viajes, vacaciones, salidas con los amigos hasta el día de su boda.

Una foto de buen tamaño ocupaba la página entera en la que dos jóvenes sonrientes posaban tomados de la mano. Ella con un vestido blanco, largo, de tirantes. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido y una sombra de ojos de color plateado resaltaba sus grandes ojos azules.

─Nuestros hijos tienen tus ojos, los dos. Hubiera sido una pena que no tuvieran esos ojos tan azules.

─Gracias. El día de nuestra boda, fue bonito, ¿verdad?

─Sí, nunca pensé que me atrevería a pedirte matrimonio y pedirle a tu padre que me concediese su bendición – dijo él alborotándose su pelo oscuro.

─Pero lo hiciste, fuiste valiente.

─Ya, fui valiente para eso pero no para otras cosas – Hiroaki pasó las últimas páginas y cerró el álbum pero al hacerlo cayó una foto. Natsuko se acercó a recogerla y al observarla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era una de las ecografías de Matt – Fuiste valiente también cuando vinieron nuestros chicos y tuviste que trabajar para mantener la casa.

─¿Este chiquitín es nuestro Matt? Parece mentira que algo tan pequeño pueda ser ahora un chico de más de metro setenta.

─Seguro que la de T.K. también debe estar por aquí, siempre las guardábamos – dijo ella inclinándose sobre él para alcanzar el resto de los álbumes.

─Los chicos son lo mejor de mi vida y, a veces, siento que les he fallado como padre – Natsuko se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

─No hemos sido los padres perfectos pero creo que tenemos unos hijos maravillosos, cada uno a su manera.

─Más o menos como nosotros. Natusko, gracias por haber venido a buscarme – ella esbozó una media sonrisa y se apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

─Matt y T.K. te quieren. Yo no quiero separarte de ellos. Fuiste quien más los apoyó cuando lo necesitaban, cuando se vieron inmersos en la batalla contra Myotismon. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara.

─Sobre eso, ojalá… – Hiroaki bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. Las cálidas manos de Natsuko le sujetaron el rostro y le acariciaron los pómulos con los dedos. Él le acarició la rodilla con la mano. Natsuko aproximó su rostro al de él y besó sus labios. Hiroaki se apartó – Natsuko, la fastidié contigo una vez tras otra y no lo arreglé.

─Lo sé. Y, sin embargo, te quiero – aquella frase dicha de sus labios fue como un soplo de aire cálido. Hiroaki la acercó a él y la besó con cuidado. Ella se levantó y le tendió la mano, lo condujo hacia la habitación y los dos cayeron en la cama mientras luchaban por despojarse de la ropa a la vez que intentaban despojarse también de las penas, las tristezas y las viejas heridas.

-.-.-

Natsuko despertó unas horas más tarde y sintió un brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. Unos labios cerca de su nuca, un firme pecho pegado a su espalda. Acarició el brazo de Hiroaki. No podía asegurar que todo iría bien pero al menos era un principio, una vuelta a empezar y estaba contenta.

─Te quiero – susurró, creyendo que Hiroaki estaría dormido.

─Y yo a ti – Natsuko sonrió y se apretó contra él. En ese momento, escuchó como sus hijos entraban sigilosamente en la casa. Natsuko cerró los ojos y Hiroaki la besó en el cuello.

─Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia – susurró. Era el deseo que llevaba tiempo queriendo cumplir, quería ver crecer a sus dos hijos y volver a estar junto a él. Él no dijo nada pero ella sintió su sonrisa. No sería el hombre perfecto pero la quería. Ella se había equivocado muchas veces y, sin embargo, la quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre ellos y no sabía qué. Al final, ha salido esto entre examen y examen. Espero que guste.<strong>

**Un saludo**

**Takari95**


End file.
